Aria and Alison?
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "Good idea, there's a sweet little motel just 25 minutes up the road." says Alison. "How do ya know that, Ali...?" says Aria.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Aria and Alison?**

 **Aria Montgomery and Alison DiLaurentis are 22 years old. It's summer and they are in Aria's car on the way back home to Rosewood, after 4 days of an erotic festival in Texas.**

"It's getting late, we should find a place to spend the night and continue our journey tomorrow." says Aria.

"Good idea, there's a sweet little motel just 25 minutes up the road." says Alison.

"How do ya know that, Ali...?" says Aria.

"Because I've been in this area before, that's why." says Alison.

"Well...I'm fairly certain I don't wanna know any details." says Aria.

25 minutes later, outside the motel named The Blue Rose.

"Seems like a nice place, we'll sleep here." says Aria.

"Don't worry. The woman who owns this motel is sweet and if she remember me, we might get a discount on our room." says Alison.

"Alright, but why'd she give ya a disount?" says Aria.

"You see, last time I was here, me and Tara gave her a tiny moment, if you know what I mean?" says Alison.

"Ewww! Did you and your friend have lesbian sex with an adult lady?" says Aria.

"We sure did and by the way, Miss Dover isn't that old, she's like 27 and she's not a lady...more like a sex-crazy lesbian with an almost always wet pussy." says Alison.

"Too much info, girl." says Aria.

"Right..." says Alison.

Aria and Alison grab their bags and enter the old country-style motel.

"Welcome, my name's Mariah Dover and..." begins the 27 year old cowgirl who own the motel and then when she sees Alison says "...oh my goodness! Alison, it's been 4 years since I saw you. Hi, good seein' ya again, babe. How's it goin' huh?"

"It's going very good. Sweet that you didn't forget me." says Alison.

"I'll never forget the sexy-time I had with you and Tara Jameson." says Mariah. "No joke, it was the best sex I've ever had in my life."

"Thanks. Great that you enjoyed it." says Alison.

"Who's your friend this time? This woman's clearly not Tara." says Mariah.

"This is Aria Montgomery." says Alison.

"Hi, Miss Dover." says Aria.

"Please, no need to be formal here. We're out on the fuckin' plains-shit, girls. Just call me Mariah, or if ya feel sexual try babe, thank ya." says Maria as she takes off her pink cowgirl hat and does a seductive hair-flip with her slight curly red hair.

"Okay." says Aria. "We want a room for the night."

"Alright, you'll get the same room Alison had last time. Here's the key." says Mariah as she gives Aria a room key.

"Thanks. I remember where the room is." says Alison.

"I see, good night." says Mariah.

Alison and Aria goes to their room as the sun goes down.

Aria unlock the door.

They enter, close and lock the door.

"I need to get half naked." says Alison as she take off her tight top and jeans, but keep her boots and underwear on.

"Purple lace underwear, nice. I'm sure Em would love it." says Aria.

"She does. I wore this last time Em and I had a sexy night." says Alison.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Want a sip?" says Alison as she open her bag and pull out a bottle of Jack Daniels.

"No, thanks." says Aria with a smile.

"C'mon, don't be a wimp." says Alison.

"Ali, listen. I'm not a wimp, but I'm not feeling like having alcohol tonight." says Aria.

"Awww! Things is much more fun with a few drops of alcohol in the body." Alison as she takes a big sip.

"Easy! You'll get drunk..." says Aria. "I don't want that."

The next day, Aria and Alison wake up when the sun shine on them through the half-open window.

"Oh my god, what happened last night?" says Aria when she open her eyes and notice that she's in the same bed as Alison and that there are 5 empty bottles of Jack Daniels on the table and a big black dildo covered in creamy pussy-juice on the floor.

"I don't really remember. My head hurts...as if I was hungover. Oh dear, that's what I am." says Alison.

"Look, Ali. I don't like what the room suggest we did." says Aria.

"Neither do I...sort of..." says Alison. "I'm not sure what we did though."

"Well, if we judge by that messy dildo and those empty bottles we did something that makes me sick simply from thinkin' about it." says Aria.

"Let's think back and try to remember..." says Alison.

 _ **Flashback to 7 hours before:**_

"Hallelujah fuckin' crap and sexyness!" says Alison as she takes a huge sip of Jack Daniels.

"Ah, what the heck? I want some too." says Aria.

Alison hands the bottle to Aria.

"Caperna de magesta!" says Aria as she takes a sip.

"Taste good, right?" says Alison.

"Yeah, it actually does." says Aria.

"Nice, and look what else there's in my bag." says Alison as she pull out a big black dildo.

"Oh, were ya thinkin' of trying to seduce me, a straight woman, tonight, Ali my friend...?" says Aria.

"Not really. This is what I brought in case I'd have trouble sleeping and such." says Alison.

"I understand. Over the weeks when Ezra is in Italy it's been kinda empty in my pussy...can I...like try that dildo a bit...?" says Aria.

"Sure, Aria. Here ya go." says Alison as she throw the dildo to Aria.

"Thanks." says Aria as she catch it with her left hand. "Thick and firm, just like Ezra's cock."

"Okay. And good catch, even though you used your left." says Alison.

"Thanks. I'm actually not right-handed. I'm ambidextrous via mom's side of the family. My great grandma was ambidextrous as well and I get it from her." says Aria.

"Wow! This I never knew. Cool. Have you ever given Ezra a handjob with your left...?" says Alison.

"Only a couple times. My right hand is the one I use for sexual activity." says Aria.

"I guess it's smart to use the strongest hand for anything sexual." says Alison.

"Yeah, that's true. Jerkin' off a guy with a less powerful hand is not a fun time." says Aria.

"So true, indeed. I remember trying to stroke a guy's dick with my left once 'cause I was texting with my right and it was so dang clumsy to do." says Alison.

Aria pull off her tight leather pants and starts to slowly fuck her pussy with the dildo.

"Mmm, not as good as Ezra's cock, but still pretty nice." moans Aria.

"Oh, a show! Ali likes!" says a happy Alison.

"Ahhh, fuck!" moans Aria.

"This is fun to look at." says Alison.

"Thanks...I think." says Aria.

"You're welcome, my friend." says Alison.

"Holy fuck!" moans Aria, fucking herself harder with the dildo.

"Awww! Me love to watch this." says Alison.

"Naughty girl. Look away." says Aria.

"No, this is too good to no see." says Alison with a cute smile.

"Okay. You can watch if this is so damn interesting!" moans Aria.

"Thanks, babe." says Alison.

27 minutes later.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Aria as she get her orgasm.

"Nice!" says Alison with a sexy smile.

Aria takes a big sip of the Jack Daniels.

"Sernias vegum mobaleni ytardac valeritantup za eroticante almenta et primun de supra ghanto." says Aria.

"What the fuck does that mean?" says Alison confused.

"It means, my pussy feels bright from the sexy big orgasm." says Aria.

"Oh...sexy!" says Alison.

Alison pull out a new bottle of Jack Daniels and takes a huge sip.

"Viva la sexuality." says Alison, all horny and sexual.

Alison put her hand down into her panties and rub her clit a bit.

"Mmm, me is sooo fuckin' wet." moans Alison.

"Ali, remember that you love Emily." says Aria.

"Sure, but what she doesn't know will not hurt her." says Alison.

"What?" says Aria.

"Relax." says Alison. "I'm nice and I do love Em, but I need just one last night of fun on the side before i give myself to one woman for the rest of my life."

"Oh so you are going to marry Emily? That's wonderful." says Aria.

"Yeah, me and Em are gonna be wife and wife. I've already asked her to marry me and she said yes." says Alison.

"When did you ask her?" says Aria.

"It was a month ago." says Alison.

"I've seen no ring on Em's finger..." says Aria.

"Emily is the love of my life so I want to give her a special ring. I have a designer in France custom-make one and it's not been sent to me yet." says Alison.

"Oh, okay." says Aria.

Suddenly the beep of Alison's phone is heard.

Alison grab her phone and answers.

"Alison D speaking..."

"Hello, Miss DiLaurentis, this is Monsieur Renaurde...Jean-Luc Renaurde II, the man who makes the ring for your future wife."

"Oh, hi, Monsieur Renaurde. How's it going?"

"Very good, lady. The custom-made ring with smooth blue stones is ready and should be on the way to you tomorrow. I truly hope you and your woman shall be pleased with my work."

"I'm sure we will. My sister is more than pleased with the necklace you made for her so I have no doubt Emily and I will be happy, sir."

"Merci, Miss DiLaurentis. Bye."

"Bye, sir."

Alison ends the phone call.

"Who was it?" says Aria.

"It was the man who makes the ring I'll give to Emily." says Alison.

"Okay." says Aria.

Aria takes of her jacket and her t-shirt.

"Your boobs have grown to D-cup. I like it and I'm sure Ezra does too." says Alison.

"He does. I know since he's told me a number of times." says Aria.

"Hand me the dildo. I need to give myself some pleasure." says Alison.

"Sure. Here ya go." says Aria as she give the dildo to Alison.

Alison takes a seat on one of the beds and starts to fuck her pussy with the dildo.

"Mmmm, fucking sexy!" moans Alison in a sexy erotic voice as she lean back against the big soft cozy pillows.

"You're truly a sexual person." says Aria.

"Yeah, very much so...sex is awesome!" moans Alison.

"I'm goin' to deny that, but I prefer to downplay my sexuality a little." says Aria.

"No one can call what you did before a downplay in any form, Aria." says Alison with a sexy smile.

"True. I only did that because of sexual frustration though. Usually I don't do stuff like that at all." says Aria.

"Okay. Let's cuddle." says Alison.

"Either it's the booze or the sex frustration again, but I can't say no to that, despite being 100 % straight." says Aria with a sexy smile.

Aria and Alison goes into one of the beds together and starts to gently rub each other's pussy.

"Mmm, play with my pussy, Aria. It feels so damn good." moans Alison.

"The same, Alison. You know how to touch pussy properly, for sure." moans Aria.

"Thanks." moans Alison.

"Yeah, babe." moans Aria.

Both of the women are clearly drunk, but also very horny.

"Ali...?" says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison.

"This is very cozy. I enjoy it." says Aria.

"That makes me happy. Em and I often do similar things." says Alison.

"Okay." says Aria.

"Em also enjoy this." says Alison as she lean forward and starts to slowly lick Aria's boobs.

"Mmm, nice..." moans Aria.

"Yeah, very sexy." says Alison.

"So you like D-cup boobs huh?" says Aria in a sexy tone.

"I very much do. Especially if the rest of the woman is sexy too." says Alison.

"Okay. Nice." says Aria.

Aria and Alison play with each other's pussy harder.

"Mmm, fuck!" moans Aria.

"Holy shit, yes! Sexy!" moans Alison.

"God damn!" moans Aria.

"I like this!" moans Alison.

"Me too, actually. Oh dear...can't believe I said that..." says Aria.

"No fear, this is so good." whisper Alison in a very sexy tone.

"True, but I'm not a lesbian." says Aria.

"Neither am I. I'm bisexual." says Alison.

"Oh, okay. I understand." says Aria.

45 minutes later.

"Oh my shit, sexy!" moans Alison as she get an orgasm.

"Mmm, yeah!" moans Aria as she also get an orgasm.

"Did you just cum too? Nice, that's sexy." says Alison.

"I did cum, yes." says Aria.

 _ **End of the flashback.**_

"Oh, no!" says Aria. "I cheated on my man with a woman..."

"Aria...me is just as much a cheater as you. I may seem like a slut, but I love Emily and yes, you cheated on Ezra, but I also cheated on Em. You and I are both equally bad people for what we did last night." says Alison.

"Right. I guess that's true..." says Aria.

"I'm sooo sorry for what I made you do, Aria. Seducing someone like that is a terrible thing to do, especially to a straight woman." says Alison.

"Let me make one thing clear. I am not angry and I forgive you because I'm aware of how intense your sex drive is. Sometimes you need to get a release and I happened to be the only person in the room when your desire kicked in so there was no options for ya." says Aria.

"Thanks, you're very understanding." says Alison.

"I always try my best to be." says Aria.

"We should probably forget that we hooked up on the drunk, forget and pretend we never did what we did and not tell anyone." says Alison.

"Good idea, my friend." says Aria.

2 hours later.

Aria and Alison are in the car again, once more on the way home.

"Aria, you know what? You were almost better in bed than Emily is." says Alison.

"We weren't supposed to talk about what happened, remember?" says Aria.

"Sorry...just wanted to let you know how good you were at girl on girl sex." says Alison.

"Okay then. Thanks, but now we forget and forgive and pretend nothing happened, Ali." says Aria in a serious mature tone.

"Yeah, now we're looking towards the future." says Alison.

"I agree, so true, indeed." says Aria.

"I miss my Em. She's so sweet, sexy and beautiful." says Alison.

"You truly love her." says Aria.

"Em's my soul mate." says Alison. "She's the one for me."

They drive past a river.

"And this thing's going away." says Alison as she open the window and throw the dildo into the river. "It holds bad memories. I'm gonna buy a new one."

"I understand." says Aria.

"Mhm..." says Alison.

"So, Ali...are you close to being a licensed fashion designer soon?" says Aria.

"I'll graduate from Gharton's Institute for Fashion Design by December." says Alison.

"That's wonderful." says Aria.

"Yeah." says Alison. "I hope I have my own world-famous fashion company someday."

"I can see that happen. You're talented." says Aria.

"Of course I am. Me is the one and only Ali D." says Alison with a smile.

"Sure." says Aria.

"Aria, c'mon. We all know that I'm fucking awesome." says Alison.

"Way to be highly subtle, Miss DiLaurentis." says Aria in sarcasm, like how Spencer Hastings would.

"Thanks, girl." says Alison with a childish tone.

"No problem, Ali..." says Aria.

"I think 'DiLaurentis Erotica Fashion' would be a perfect name for my own clothing brand, what do you think?" says Alison.

"Maybe you could drop the whole erotica-part..." says Aria. "Unless you plan to design only sexual outfits."

"Perhaps you're right. It might be too much to use the word 'erotica' in there, but it's also a fact that sex sells so I think using it would attract customers." says Alison.

"I'd say you should attempt to find yourself somewhat of a compromise. That way you could still gain a large customer base and not have a name that sound like a house of prostitutes." says Aria.

"How about 'DiLaurentis Intimate Fashion' then?" says Alison.

"That sounds a lot better. Still kinda sexy, but in a much more sophisticated and noble way. I like it." says Aria.

"Okay." says Alison.

"Yeah." says Aria.

8 hours later, Aria and Alison are finally in Rosewood.

"Home sweet sexy home." says Alison as they drive past the infamous green Rosewood town sign.

"Home sweet home indeed." says Aria.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
